Entre rêve et réalité
by Lyrianna
Summary: Quatre fait un rêve...Est ce leur avenir?


Entre rêve et réalité.

Quatre se réveil doucement en sueur, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il vient de vivre. Une seule question l'obsède depuis que tous les pilotes vivent ensemble, qui? Qui fait ce rêve qui est pour le rêveur tellement réel, que lui aussi le vit de part son empathie...Lequel est-ce? Trowa? C'est possible après tout étant amnésique il se souvient pas de son passé et il est possible qu'il le revive en rêve sans pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, le cerveau humain est tellement complexe...Duo? C'est aussi possible car bien que la devise de l'américain soit '' I run, I hide but I never lie'' il avait tendance lorsque cela l'arranger à ne dire qu'une partie de la vérité sans pour cela raconter de mensonge. Wufei? La encore c'était possible, ils ne savaient presque rien de la vie du jeune Chinois, sinon qu'il était en deuil de par le blanc qu'il portait, il pouvait lui aussi dissimuler une partie de sa vie. Heero? Peu probable... Les sentiments étaient trop réel et trop fort pour qu'ils émanent de lui, le japonais était en effet plus froid que la banquise du pôle nord...Alors qui? Cette question revenait tout les soirs puisqu'à chaque fois le même rêve avait lieu...  
Tout d'abord il pouvait voir une cascade qui formait un peu plus bas une piscine naturelle, ensuite il distinguait une silhouette et s'en rapprocher, il découvrait alors une petite fille âgée d'environs cinq ans jouant au bord de l'eau. Elle lui souriait et ses grands yeux bleu cobalt s'illuminaient de joie dissimulant avec peine leur aspect moqueur. Elle lui prenait la main et l'entraînait dans ses jeux et il la laisser faire, heureux d'être avec elle, heureux d'être pour l'espace d'un instant lui-même. Et soudain cela tournait au cauchemar, non loin de là il vit la maison en feu et entendit les cris déchirants de ceux qui étaient pour lui ses parents, ils étaient tués par les soldats. La petite fille lève alors ses yeux sur lui, des larmes coulent sur ses joues, elle lui sourit une dernière fois avant de lui dire gravement : " Part il ne faut pas qu'il te trouve, tu sais ce qu'il feront si..." Ce à quoi il répondait "Mais..."  
Mais c'était trop tard elle partit en courant et hurlant en direction des soldats qui la maîtrisèrent sans mal mais cela lui donna le temps de s'enfuir, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, la rage au ventre, se jurant de la venger...  
Quatre soupire puis se lève ne voulant pas déranger son camarade de chambre, Trowa. Etait ce lui ? Non, comment pourrait-il dormir aussi paisiblement après un tel rêve? Mais était-ce vraiment un rêve? C'était tellement réel...  
Il descend dans la cuisine et trouve Heero en train de travailler sur son PC, il se prépare alors un chocolat qu'il boit avant d'entamer le discussion avec Heero.  
Quatre: Tu travail trop Heero, demain tu sera fatigué pour la mission.  
Heero: Non, il faut vérifier les infos une dernière fois juste avant au cas où ils auraient changé quoi que ce soit au dernier moment.  
Quatre: Ce n'est pas une raison pour que ce soit toi qui le fasse à chaque fois.  
Heero: Ca ne me gêne pas, pourquoi ne dort-tu pas?  
Quatre: J'ai fait un rêve...  
Heero: Cauchemar?   
Quatre: Les deux en fait, il commence bien mais finit mal, je me demande ce qui arrive à la petite fille...  
Heero: A qui?   
Quatre: La petite fille du rêve...Je me demande à qui il appartient d'ailleurs...  
Heero: Quoi donc?  
Quatre: Le rêve.  
Heero: C'est dut à ton empathie?  
Quatre: Oui, la personne le vit si intensément que je le ressent et vit également...En tout cas ce n'est ni Trowa ni toi, alors Wufei ou Duo? Tu en penses quoi?  
Heero: Aucune idée, retourne te coucher la journée sera rude demain.  
Quatre: Tu as raison, bonne nuit Heero.  
Heero: Oui, toi aussi...  
Une fois le petit arabe sortit de la pièce, Heero se permet de soupirer de soulagement, si seulement ils savaient...Elle lui manque tellement, lui aussi ce demande ce qu'elle est devenue, il sait qu'elle n'est pas morte, mais que lui ont-ils fait subir à sa joyeuse Dryana, si jeune et déjà si forte...Mieux vaut ne plus y penser cela ne sert qu'à le faire souffrir encore et toujours plus...

Le lendemain matin, ils se lèvent tous très tôt, Duo, Trowa et Wufei prennent leurs gundams afin d'occuper le maximum de soldat tandis que Quatre et Heero s'infiltrent dans la base, Heero pour mettre un virus dans leur unité centrale et Quatre pour faire sauter un de leur laboratoire dans lequel ils font des expériences sur des cowbyes humains vivants. Seulement lorsqu'il arrive c'est pour trouver les médecins et les soldats présents tué, ou plutôt massacré...Il s'empresse de poser ses bombes et de quitter les lieux, il arrive à la voiture et attend Heero qui ne semble pas avoir finit.

Heero après avoir téléchargé son virus se presse de décamper sachant que le tout ne va pas tarder à exploser lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir, il croise deux yeux cobalt qui ne lui sont pas inconnus. Nue mais couverte de sang, de plaies et d'ecchymoses .Elle semble désorientée et totalement perdue, elle le regarde incrédule puis lui sourit...avant de s'évanouir devant lui.  
Heero: Merde! C'est pas le moment de lambiner.  
Il entend des soldats arrivé sans plus réfléchir il la prend dans ses bras et l'emmène avec lui, les soldats le poursuivent mais ne lui tirent pas dessus à son grand étonnement. Il arrive enfin à la voiture, grimpe sur la banquette.  
Heero: Démarre et barrons nous de là!  
Quatre s'exécute et dans le rétroviseur regarde interloqué Heero qui prend soin d'une jeune fille.  
Quatre: Qui est-ce?  
Heero : Je n'en suis pas certains...  
Sur ses mots sibyllins, il se tait, farfouille dans un des sacs, met une chemise à la jeune fille en prenant garde de ne pas la blesser.  
Ils rentrent enfin à la base, Quatre veut aidé Heero à sortir la jeune fille de la voiture mais celui-ci la prend dans ses bras et l'emmène directement dans sa chambre, il passe rapidement devant les autres plus qu'étonné qu'il n'aille pas se scotché à son PC pour taper son rapport.  
Duo: Quatre, c'était qui dans les bras du glaçon?  
Quatre: Aucune idée.   
Wufei: Que fait cette onna ici?  
Quatre: Je l'ignore, il devait téléchargé un virus et il est revenu avec cette fille et tout un bataillon de soldats à ses trousses...   
Trowa: Comment...?  
Quatre: Et bien ces imbéciles, heureusement pour nous n'ont pas tiré...Ils ne devaient pas vouloir la blesser pourtant elle n'est pas au mieux de sa forme.   
Duo: Allons voir, avec de la chance on aura des explications.   
Ils montent alors à l'étage mais trouvent la porte close.  
Wufei: Il ne semble pas vouloir qu'on le dérange...   
Duo: T'as raison Fei...  
Wufei: C'est WUFEI, Maxwell! C'est pas compliqué pourtant W-U-F-E-I!  
Duo: Mais oui Fei, c'est aussi ma chambre non?  
Et sans attendre davantage il entre suivit prudemment par les autres, cependant ils ne voient personne.  
Wufei: Disparut?  
Trowa: Salle de bain.  
Duo: HEERO!!! T'es où?   
Heero: Ferme-là Baka! Tu vas la réveillé!   
Duo: Qui donc?  
Heero: Elle.  
Il entre alors dans la chambre et dépose la jeune fille à qui il a dut faire prendre une douche ou un bain parce qu'il est trempé et que la demoiselle propre, est endormie dans une de ses chemises.  
Duo: Alors comment s'appelle la belle au bois dormant?  
Heero: Dryana.   
Quatre: Elle a repris connaissance? On devrais appeler Sally, non?  
Trowa: Elle n'a pas l'air en pleine forme.  
Wufei: M'en occupe.  
Quatre: Qui est-ce Heero?  
Heero: Aucune importance.   
Duo: En tout cas elle est drôlement jolie, vous avez ce visage on dirait un ange surtout avec ses long cheveux ondulé d'un roux flamboyant, on dirait que les flammes de l'enfers s'amusent à y faire des reflets...  
Quatre: Vus ce qu'elle a et où elle était je ne doute pas une seconde qu'elle soit passée par l'enfer.  
Trowa: Laissons-là dormir en attendant que Sally arrive.  
Heero: Je reste avec elle.  
Duo: Ok Hee-Chan, on te prévient dés qu'elle est là!  
Ils sortent et Heero s'assoit sur le lit prenant la main de Dryana, il la contemple en silence, comme elle avait changé, la petite fille qui lui avait jadis sauvé la vie, plus jamais il ne laisserait qui que ce soit lui faire du mal, en cet instant il se jura.  
Sally arrive une demi heure plus tard, fait sortir Heero de la chambre puis ausculte la jeune fille toujours dans les vapes, elle désinfecte les plaies et les recouds sans que sa patiente ne fasse le moindre geste comme si elle avait tellement souffert qu'elle ne ressentait plus la douleur, un peu comme Heero en fait, par bien des côtés cette jeune fille faisait pensé au soldat, son visage froid n'exprimait aucune expression et elle semblait déterminer ne semblant pas se soucier de son état de santé au vue des multiples blessures qui auraient nécessité l'intervention d'un médecin et qui de toute évidence n'avait pas été soignée.  
Une fois son travail terminé, Sally redescend et retrouve les garçons dans la salon attendant patiemment de savoir ce qu'il se passe.   
Sally: C'est bon, j'ai terminé!  
Quatre: Tu as été bien longue! Il y a un problème?  
Sally: Elle va bien, mais j'ai tout désinfecter puis recousus les plaies les plus profondes et j'en ai profité pour vérifier d'ancienne blessures, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé mais elle va s'en sortir avec beaucoup de repos et pas d'exercice physique, d'aucune sorte compris?  
Duo: Bien chef!  
Sally: Maintenant dite moi donc où vous l'avez trouvée?  
Wufei: C'est Heero qui nous l'a ramené...  
Heero: Je l'ai trouvée en train de errer dans la base qui n'aller pas tarder à exploser, elle s'est évanouie alors je l'ai sortie de là.   
Trowa: ...  
Heero: J'ai un rapport à taper.  
Il part de la pièce et monte dans sa chambre où il allume son ordinateur, tape son rapport à J et le lui envois.  
Dryana: Tu as finis?  
Heero: Oui, comment te sens-tu?  
Dryana: Ca peut aller et toi?  
Heero: Ca va.  
Dryana: Qu'est ce que tu foutais sur cette base de OZ?  
Heero: Mission, piratage informatique pour J et toi?  
Dryana: Il est toujours vivant l'enfoiré de service? Dommage...Bah depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vue je suis restée dans les mains de OZ pour expérimentation sur sujet humain vivant bien entendu.  
Heero: Combien de projet?   
Dryana: Un seul.  
Heero: Toi?  
Dryana: Toujours aussi perspicace! Oui. Qui m'a réparée?  
Heero: Sally, un médecin qui nous suit.  
Dryana: Nous?  
Heero: Oui, je suis pilote de Gundam...Pour l'instant je vis avec mes quatre équipiers...  
Dryana: Oui, j'ai entendu parler de vous par Treize. Ma première mission était disait-il d'exterminer les pilotes de ses foutus merdiques de gundams. Plutôt louper non?  
Heero: Oui.  
Dryana: Je dis quoi?  
Heero: Rien avant que J ne le décide, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire nous te pensions morte, tu n'as qu'à feindre une amnésie.   
Dryana: Ok, no problem, je suis Dryana, j'ai plus ou moins vingt ans et je ne me souviens plus de rien en ce qui concerne mon passé. Ninmu ryoukai . ( Mission acceptée) Mais pour le moment j'ai la dalle.  
Heero: Je reviens dans cinq minutes.  
Dryana: Merci!   
Heero: De rien.  
Il redescend donc, passe dans le salon ou sont les autres et se rend dans la cuisine.  
Duo: Bah qu'est ce qu'il fou là? Devait pas écrire son rapport?  
Wufei: Il a dut le finir et l'envoyé à J.  
Quatre: Mais comment il a fait, Heero, tu n'as tout de même pas taper ton rapport dans ta chambre avec cette fille malade qui a besoin de repos?!  
Heero: Si.  
Sally: Elle a besoin de repos!  
Trowa: Vous allez la réveiller...  
Quatre: C'est vrai...  
Heero: Elle l'est déjà.  
Duo: Mais pourquoi tu l'as laissé seule!!  
Heero: ...faim.  
Quatre: Ne me dis pas que c'est parce que tu avais...FAIM!!  
Heero: Moi non, mais elle oui! Je peux passer?  
Sally: Désolée.  
Heero: J'ai l'habitude...  
Duo: Qu'est ce que tu veux insinuer là.   
Heero: Rien.  
Wufei: Allons l'interroger puisqu'elle est réveillée!  
Sally: Hors de question, elle est trop faible!  
Quatre: Ah quoi tu penses Wufei!  
Heero: C'est fait!   
Duo: T'es un barge toi ! A noter ne jamais confié un malade à monsieur Heero-je-me-fous-des-autres-Yuy!  
Trowa: Alors?  
Heero: Amnésie.  
Sally: Ce n'est pas étonnant.   
A cet instant le téléphone portable de Heero sonne et celui ci répond, il écoute sans rien dire puis raccroche.  
Heero: Oz nous a repéré, on dégage prenez vos affaires.  
Sally: Et merde! Je vais la prendre avec ...   
Heero: Non, elle vient avec nous.  
Quatre: Mais...  
Heero: Ordre de J.  
Duo: Quel vieux con!  
Sally: Bien, alors je pars tout de suite, bonne chance.  
Dix minutes plus tard Wufei, Quatre, Trowa et Duo attendent Heero et Dryana.  
Duo: Vous croyez qu'elle va accepter de venir?  
Quatre: Je doute que Heero lui laisse le choix...  
Trowa: Je doute qu'elle veuille retourner chez OZ de toute façon.  
Wufei: Le voilà.  
Heero: On prend chacun une direction différente avec nos gundams et on se retrouve à la base des prof.  
Quatre: Et Dryana...  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase car la jeune fille arrive dans la pièce, Heero lui a donné des vêtements appartenant à Duo, une chemise noire un peu grande pour elle et un pantalon en cuir noir qui lui colle à la peau le tout contrastant vivement avec ses long cheveux roux flamboyant et légèrement ondulés qui cascade autour d'elle. Mais ce qui impressionne le plus ce sont ses yeux bleus cobalts qui sont d'une extrême froideur. Heero se retourne vers elle et lui lance son flingue qu'elle attrape sans problème.  
Heero: On va les retenir un peu mais grouiller vous.  
Wufei: Mais tu ne veux pas que...  
Heero: Non.  
Les pilotes partent donc à bord de leurs gundams tandis que calmement Heero et Dryana attendent les soldats qui ne tardent pas à arriver mais qui ne leurs survivent pas.  
Heero: Problèmes?   
Dryana: Aucun et toi?  
Heero: Aucun, on part...  
Dryana: Je te suis.

Pendant ce temps les autres arrivent à la base et retrouvent les professeurs.  
J: Ou sont Heero et Dryana?   
Wufei: Ils s'occupent de retenir les soldats, ils ne devraient pas tarder.  
Un sourire sadique apparaît sur le visage de J et cela fait frissonner les pilotes de Gundams.  
G: Tu ne nous as pas dit qui était cette fille ni pourquoi tu voulais absolument la voir!  
J: Tu comprendras lorsque tu la verras.  
H: Ca nous avances beaucoup ce que tu nous dis là...  
J: Je me demande s'ils ont réussit...  
O: Mais de quoi parles-tu?   
Quatre: Les voilà !  
J: Très bien, 02 passe moi ton arme.  
Duo: Laquelle? Le flingue ou le couteau?  
J: Finalment laisse tomber, met les en jout! Quand à vous mettez-vous en position de combat.  
Quatre: Quoi mais...  
J: Exécution!  
Sous la pression de leurs mentors, ils s'exécutent pendant que Heero et Dryana s'approchent.  
Dryana: Va y avoir du grabuge. Toujours aussi enfoiré à ce que je vois.  
Heero: Il est malheureusement des choses qui ne changent pas! Ne les abîmes pas s'il te plaît.  
Dryana: Tu rêves, c'est toi qui va faire tout le boulot, je ne bouge pas d'un pouce.  
J: Qu'attendez-vous, attaquez les!  
Duo: Non, hors de question.  
Quatre: Désolé, mais je refuse également.  
Wufei: Moi aussi.  
Sans rien dire Trowa abaisse à son tour son arme.  
J: Très bien, alors je vais le faire.  
Il se saisit de sa propre arme mais avant qu'il est put faire quoi que ce soit Dryana le neutralisa sous le regard impassible de Heero.  
J: Toujours aussi efficace.  
Dryana le regarde froidement son armes pointé sur lui.  
J: Je te croyais morte depuis longtemps, tu n'aurais pas dut survivre à tes 10 ans avec ta maladie, comment ont-il fait?  
Heero: Je le crois pas vous le saviez et vous n'avez rien fait.  
J: Je la savais condamnée et elle ne m'était plus d'aucune utilité puisque tu étais là pour la relève.   
Dryana: Que m'avez-vous enseigné professeur J?  
J: De toujours respecter les ordres et finir les missions quoi qu'il t'en coûte.  
Dryana: Hai. (oui )  
J: Mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir...Non...Tu n'oserais pas!  
Dryana: Hai.  
A cette réponse il se relève précipitamment et prend la fuite, elle lève la main, vise, tire et J s'écroule à terre, mort.  
Dryana: Ninmu Kanryou ( Mission Effectuée )  
G: Ainsi c'est toi...  
Dryana: Hai.  
Duo: Pourrait-on m'expliquer, je ne comprend rien à rien.  
G: Dryana est une ancienne élève de J, elle a suivit un temps un entraînement avec Heero puis a été capturée volontairement par OZ pour servir de cowbye humain vivant car elle était atteinte d'une grave maladie et destinée à mourir jeune, le professeur lui avait dit que si elle survivait son but serait de retrouvé Heero et de venir le tué.   
Quatre: Il était complètement dingue!! Faire ça à de jeunes enfants... C'est horrible!  
G: Il a sous estimé l'ennemis, pas une seconde il n'a pensé qu'elle pourrait survire et lorsqu'il a sut que c'était le cas, il s'est dit qu'elle n'oserait jamais, il a eut tort mais a été un très bon professeur puisque comme il le voulait sans tenir compte d'aucun sentiment elle a terminé la mission.  
Wufei: Je ne vois pas ce que viennent faire les sentiments la dedans?  
H: Dryana? Es-tu sa petite fille?  
Dryana: Hai.  
Quatre: C'est affreux, obligé sa propre famille à ...  
Duo: Et papy G, on fait quoi maintenant que l'autre face de rat est mort?  
O: On continu le combat, quelle question.  
Dryana: Iie ( Non ). Objectif premier: Retrouver 01. Effectué. Objectif second: Eliminé le professeur J. Troisième objectif: Elimination des professeurs ayant contribuer à l'opération météore.  
G: Quoi?! Mais...  
La jeune fille ne leur laisse pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, avant même que les pilotes réagissent, elle tue les quatre professeurs restants.  
Dryana: Ninmu Kanryou ( Mission Effectuée )  
Duo: Putain de bordel de merde elle l'a fait...  
Quatre: C'est atroce...Faire ça de sang froid sans rien ressentir.   
Trowa:...  
Wufei: Efficace au moins...  
Heero: Très bien quel est le prochain objectif à accomplir Dryana.   
Dryana: Prochain objectif : Anéantissement complet de la société Romefeler et de OZ.  
Heero: Paramètres?   
Dryana : Indéfini.  
Heero: Très bien on a libre choix pour la manœuvre, c'est tout?  
Dryana: Hai.  
Heero: Il va nous falloir un plan en béton, Quatre ?  
Quatre : Je m'en occupe, après tout peu importe qui donne les ordres du moment que le but est le même.  
Heero: Nous, on s'occupe de réparer les derniers dommages des gundams, des questions?  
Duo : Non.  
Wufei: On te suit Yuy.  
Trowa: ...

Le temps passe, la mission se prépare et arrive le jour J. Une bataille s'engage entre les Gundams et les mobiles suits de OZ & Co, que les gundams finissent par remporter. Exténuer mais heureux les pilotes retournent à la base où ils retrouvent Dryana, ils descendent de leurs gundams et vont la rejoindre dans le hangar, c'est alors que Quatre remarque des explosifs placés partout dans le hangar.  
Heero: Objectif final ?  
Dryana: Hai, destruction des gundams et des pilotes ainsi que du projet 00.  
Heero: Ninmu ryoukai . ( Mission acceptée)  
Duo: Putain mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici? C'est quoi ce bordel?!  
Quatre: La base va s'autodétruire...   
Wufei: Mais alors partons!  
Trowa: C'est trop tard ...   
...05  
...04  
...03  
..02  
.01  
00

Une énorme explosion retentit et aucun être vivant n'y survécut...

Un cri retenti dans la chambre des pilotes 03 et 04, réveillant toutes les personnes présentent dans la demeure qui leur sert de planque. Le pilote 01 arrive le premier arme au poing, suivit par 02 et 05.  
Heero: Alors?  
Trowa: Un cauchemar à première vue?  
Duo: Quatre mon pote, ça va?  
Quatre, perdu: Duo???  
Duo: Ouais c'est moi Quatre, calme toi, tout va bien, c'est finit...  
Quatre: Trowa!!  
Trowa: Oui.   
Quatre: Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve alors...  
Duo: C'est ça mon pote, ça va mieux?   
Quatre: Oui, désolé de vous avoir réveillé...   
Wufei: Ce n'est rien, de toute façon on devait se lever bientôt pour la mission.  
Quatre: La mission?  
Heero: Une base à détruire mais au préalable on doit récupérer des infos et télécharger un virus, tu devais placer les bombes mais tu n'as pas l'air en état de faire quoi que ce soit, alors tu vas rester ici et on se charge de tout.  
Quatre: Oui...Mais tu n'étais pas couché Heero?  
Heero: Non, il faut vérifier les infos une dernière fois juste avant au cas où ils auraient changé quoi que ce soit au dernier moment.  
Duo: Bon bah, on va aller se préparer et prendre un bon petit déjeuner avant d'aller trucider les ozis!  
Wufei: Bonne idée...  
Trowa: Ca va aller Quatre?   
Quatre: Oui, Heero je peux te parler quelques minutes?  
Heero: Oui, allez-y je vous rejoint...  
Les autres sortent de la pièces.   
Quatre: Qui est Dryana?  
Heero: Comment connaîs tu son existence?  
Quatre: Répond moi avant.  
Heero: C'est quelqu'un à qui je tenais beaucoup mais elle est morte il y a bien longtemps ...  
Quatre: Tu en es certain?  
Heero: Pourquoi, tu me demande ça?  
Quatre: A-t-elle était capturée par Oz pour subir des expériences?  
Heero: Oui.  
Quatre: Et avait-elle une maladie incurable de laquelle, elle devait mourir à l'âge de 10 ans..  
Heero: Mais comment sait-tu tout cela?   
Quatre: C'était dans mon rêve Heero...Elle a survécut et tu vas la retrouver dans cette base, elle va tuer les professeurs, on va gagner la guerre et on mourra tous pour qu'elle puisse exécuter l'ultime paramètre de sa mission.  
Heero: Ecoute Quatre, c'est impossible...Je voudrais te croire, je voudrais plus que tout qu'elle soit vivante, mais la maladie était déjà très développée et il ne lui restait que peu de temps...C'est pour cela qu'elle s'est sacrifiée et que j'ai put rester en liberté...Repose toi et met tes idées à plat, je te promet que l'on en reparlera.  
Quatre: Très bien. Tu veux bien demander à Trowa de venir me voir avant que vous ne partiez?  
Heero: Oui, mais reste bien sagement ici à te reposer...  
Quatre: Et dire que tout le monde me traite de mère poule, si Duo et Wufei te voyaient comme cela...  
Heero: On a chacun nos petits secrets...  
Il sort et un peu plus tard Trowa entre dans la chambre.  
Trowa: Tu voulais me voir?  
Quatre: J'ai fait un rêve horrible dans lequel nous mourrions tous...  
Trowa: Comme tu le dis ce n'étais qu'un rêve.  
Quatre, tête baissée: Cela m'a fait prendre conscience des sentiments que je me cacher à moi-même et je me dis qu'avec ce qu'on fait, on ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver après tout, alors je voudrais que tu saches Trowa que je ressens pour toi plus qu'une forte amitié, je...je...je t'aime Trowa...  
Le silence s'installe, Trowa réagit enfin en prenant le visage de Quatre dans ses mains afin qu'il puisse le voir, et il lui sourit.  
Trowa: Moi aussi, je t'aime Quatre, mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire ni comment tu aller réagir, alors je n'ai rien dit...  
Quatre, souriant: Trowa...  
Et ils s'embrassent amoureusement.

Peu de temps après Duo, Trowa et Wufei prennent leurs gundams afin d'occuper le maximum de soldat tandis que Heero s'infiltre dans la base pour mettre un virus dans leur unité centrale. Seulement lorsqu'il arrive c'est pour trouver les soldats présents tué, ou plutôt massacré...Il s'empresse d'infiltrer son virus puis de poser ses bombes et de quitter les lieux lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir il croise des yeux cobalt qui ne lui sont pas étranger. La jeune fille semble épuisée et elle tient avec peine sur ses jambes, ses vêtements, une tenue de laboratoire, est recouverte de sang. Elle le regarde intensément et lui sourit puis s'évanouit, Heero la rattrape juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, incrédule, Quatre avait raison Dryana est vivante et est apparemment responsable du massacre des soldats. Sans réfléchir davantage il la prend dans ses bras et ils sortent hors de la base. Il la dépose sur la banquette arrière se met au volant, démarre et part dans un endroit connu de lui seul sans prévenir qui que ce soit.

Les autres pilotes un fois leur travail terminer rentre à leur planque où ils retrouvent Quatre très anxieux.  
Quatre: Où est Heero?  
Duo: Il n'a encore finit, t'en fait pas Quat il va vite revenir.  
Wufei: Il ne semble pas avoir eut beaucoup d'ennuis avec les soldats.  
Trowa: Tu devrais te reposer, il sera rentrer à ton réveil.  
Bon gré, mal gré Quatre se retrouve coucher, Trowa installé sur une chaise lui tient compagnie en lisant un livre, Wufei travail sa méditation et Duo joue aux jeux vidéos. Le temps passe mais de Heero aucune trace et ils commencent sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

Loin de là une jeune fille se réveille perdue, mais la vue de deux yeux cobalts inquiets la regardant, la rassure immédiatement.  
Dryana: Heero...  
Heero: Dryana, comment tu te sens?  
Dryana: Pas mal...C'est toi qui a effacer les derniers ordres de J de ma mémoire?  
Heeero: Oui, je ne pouvais pas...  
Dryana: Merci Heero! Je n'avais pas spécialement envi de mourir et encore moins de cette façon...Alors que deviens-tu?  
Heero: Je suis pilote de Gundam pour J.  
Dryana: Est-ce qu'il sait que je suis toujours vivante?  
Heero: Non et je ne vois pas pourquoi il devrait en être informé.   
Dryana: Merci.  
Heero: C'est à moi de te remercier, tu m'as sauvé la vie...  
Dryana:...  
Heero: Que compte tu faire?  
Dryana: Je ne sais pas, je ne sais faire qu'une seule chose, tuer...  
Heero: Je ne te propose pas la meilleure solution mais reste avec moi, aide nous à gagner cette guerre...Après on pourra tous repartir de zéro.  
Dryana: Pourquoi pas... FIN.


End file.
